The SuperSperm of Seeley Booth
by jenlovesbones
Summary: "This is not a verse dedicated to a special agent g-man, or a tale regarding a scientist and her lack of a pill plan . . . let me warn you, this content may seem a bit uncouth... For this rhyme is devoted to the SuperSperm of Seeley Booth."


**I hate long author's notes, so I apologize for what's to come. But doesn't everyone give their season six finale opinion at this point? (That's a 'spoilers' warning)...**

_For someone who's hated most of season six, I have to tell you, I'm pretty much in love with exactly how the finale went down. And to the gripers… two things._

_A – Yes, they didn't kiss or have sex on screen. But there's a baby, so… we know it happened. And we, the superfans… it would never, ever have lived up to our expectations. Because us fanfic readers have spent months and years reading the talents of SSJL, Dispatch22705 and Sleepless in Atlanta, to name a mere few smutty fic writers here at FF. And It's Fox, not Cinemax, so it was never going to be what we imagined, because we've imagined so much. Soooo… embrace the use of your imagination on your own or go read some fabulous smutterific B&B stories around the schoolyard here. Because the finale was for both the hardcore shipper and the "Causal" Bones viewer, like my BFF from high school, who watched the finale just to see them kiss and when they didn't, texted me "I have to come back and watch again next year?" That's right… I'm all in for a season 8, baby and we need to keep the rest of the audience engaged. So, embrace that we know what happened, and have fun this summer imagining the details we don't. _

_B. If you asked me after the Hole in the Heart how I felt about a pregnancy, I was 100 percent opposed. But after the finale, I get it. I totally, completely get it. B&B, yes, they love each other, always have, always will. It's the struggling not to run from their feelings (and I ain't just talking about Brennan on the running… cause Booth signed up for Afghanistan before she agreed to Maluku, and I bet you'd get an interesting answer from Cam, the in-between girlfriend Booth ran to after Rebecca broke up with him multiple times, as to why Booth ended up with Hannah). Booth still strikes me as a little bit angry and untrusting… Brennan, less impervious, but still afraid she can't _change_enough to be what he wants. And neither of them have dealt with the "H" word and what her presence did to them. So, there's still a lot of angsty drama on deck in season seven. Brennan and Booth may be adding the titles of Mom and Dad to their partnership soon, but they've still got issues. And Hart Hanson unlocked some genius here by following a good old simple rule:_

_-When you can't change the players, _**Change the Game**_.-_

_The game is changed, literally, figuratively, deoxyribonucleic acidicly. No matter how scared they get or how angry they are, they can't run from each other anymore. Love, love, love it. So B&B shippers, I beg you, get on board the train to season seven and enjoy the ride. :D_

**Yeah… this note was longer than the actual "fic" … which I swear is up next. In my hazy-yet-giddy-post-finale mind, I wanted to thank a champion in this story for making the Change in the Game possible. And then I thought "No way in hell am I posting this…" until someone reminded me that I've already written one-shots where Brennan talks to Santa and God talks to Booth. So… is an Ode to Booth's Sperm really that crazy for this writer? You be the judge.**

* * *

><p>This is not a verse dedicated to a special agent g-man,<p>

Or a tale regarding a scientist and her lack of a pill plan.

My friends, gather 'round,

To hear of a new hope found,

But let me warn you, this content may seem a bit uncouth.

For this rhyme is devoted to the SuperSperm of Seeley Booth.

xoxoxo

You see, these little guys have their smarts,

Driving with their own guts and brains and hearts,

It was fun, the first time they were allowed to roam free.

Their first success led to a curly blonde bundle of Boothy glee.

And Parker, they're proud the kid turned out pretty well,

But these guys, devoted to their boss, would quickly tell,

As much fun as it was to go out and play,

Many held back, waiting for the day,

To do what no psychologist or chef or best friend could do

Unite two people forever by turning a stick bright, bright blue.

xoxoxo

As the spermatozoon would say, the stakes were very high,

They were fully aware when things for the boss went awry,

At the first chance, they readied with a sniper's aim,

Trigger pulled, one nailed that shot and changed the game.

xoxoxo

You've got to give these guys credit for having their goal,

Cause when offers come, it's not easy to have…err… control,

But it is to them we owe our appreciation,

For their continued support of fig tree mistress stagnation.

xoxoxo

Yes, many a friends over many of years have tried,

And many a tears over 29 episodes have been cried.

But one swimming champion accomplished the feat,

In TV time, so it was short, but still pretty sweet.

Our goal, to set in motion a wanted story full of truth,

Let's take a moment to thank the SuperSperm of Seeley Booth.

xoxoxo

For those who fear this tale is one an award-winning author wrote

I assure you this is real, not just a coma dream with a made-up zygote

Like a speech at an awards show, I have so much left to say,

But I should stop rhyming before my readers run away.

So for the forever connection of our favorite crime-fighting sleuths

We, the fandom, thank you, the SuperSperm of Seeley Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you laughing? Even a little? I hope so... tell me below with the Review button! :D<strong>


End file.
